Omake
by angelofvenus-l3
Summary: A Mina/Trowa centric fic. One-shot.


OMAKE 

By : angelofvenus_l3

AN : This fic is dedicated to those of you who love Mina/Trowa centric fic. I'm so sorry to those who are still waiting for the updates of my fics but I'll be submitting it to Yaoijanai.com. before the week is out. So please, be patient. Thank you for the support you reviewers gave me all this while and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing my fics. By the way, this fic stand alone so they will be no continuation of it. Unless I can think of a better plot for it. Anyway, enjoy^^.

Minako flipped through the magazine hastily, not actually focusing on the pages but just a brief scanning of the pictures. Her eyes kept glancing at the clock, waiting in anticipation for her boyfriend to return. She was always eager to see him but this time she was more than just eager, she was nervous. Nervous because she wasn't sure how he would take the news that she bore for him. His possible reactions kept playing in her mind, prompting her nerves to run wild. They had only been together for four months, it was still a little too early for them to be facing something this big. Although to her, it was the most wonderful news in the world but to him, she couldn't exactly tell whether he would be as excited as she was. He was so unpredictable. They had been together for a long time but had never discussed these things further, neither seemed to care much about anything else other than being there for each other. 

"What's the point?" she moaned, tossing the magazine on the coffee table. "He still have an hour more before he could get off work. I suppose it'll give me some time to prepare how I'm going to break it to him. God, how am I going to tell him this? It's too hard."

Sighing wearily, she sunk deeper onto the chair as she let her mind wondered in its own train of thoughts. 

When her mind drifted back to the past, she had to smile at the thought of their first meeting. They hadn't been in good terms due to some personal matters but weren't that close to become enemies. She was seeing someone else at that time so she hardly even glance at him. She wasn't sure how or when did he developed his feelings towards her since he was reluctant to talk about it, shy perhaps. He had been trained to hide his emotions well and the feelings that surrounded him were too alien for him to understand but eventually as time passed by, he couldn't deny it any longer and confessed his feelings to her. She was terribly shocked about his unexpected confession and couldn't accept it, doesn't know how to accept it actually even though she had recently broke up with her previous boyfriend.

In all her life, unlike him, she had gone out on dates and had several boyfriends before but she had never expected to hear those sweet words from someone who she hardly had any feelings for. She just didn't realize the affections he had towards her all this while for he had never been clear about his emotions towards anyone. He was never good in socializing and always hiding in the shadow, silently watching and admiring her from afar. Even his friends didn't know about his feelings towards her until they first started going out. Somehow she knew it took him a lot of effort to admit he had cared for her deeply than anything else and that thought flattered her. She hadn't told him how she actually felt about the whole situation but she doubted that he expected any answers, especially any positive ones considering she still had feelings for her previous boyfriend. He just wanted her to know how he feels and if she refused to accept him, he wouldn't force her. 

Minako knew despite their silence towards the whole situation, he was trying to win her in every single way he could comprehend. His efforts were not wasted, as she started to develop feelings for him genuinely later on, growing stronger and stronger by the minute she saw him each day which later on led her to fall deeply in love with him in every single way. They had faced a lot of obstacles along the way, from rejections to separation due to the current war but they had managed to overcome them and maintained their relationship at a steady level. They had worked hard, each tied down to their duties as a Senshi and as a pilot but despite the immense differences between them, they held the same mutual understanding that they had shared with their friends. 

"Oh, Trowa," she murmured, hugging herself tightly and closing her eyes. "You're too special for me to lose. How could I possibly live without you? Would you still love me if I…change?" 

"Of course I do," a sudden voice answered, startling her. 

Minako gasped, surprise to see him standing at the doorway, smiling warmly at her. "T-Trowa," she cried. "I thought you'll be back in an hour more …"

"Two hours more actually," he replied, slowly walking towards her. 

Minako frowned. "But you always come back at 5…" 

Trowa chuckled lightly. She loved to hear the sound of his laughter and knowing she was the only one who could make him smile or laugh made her feel special. 

"I always take off early ever since you moved in," he answered, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer until their bodies pressed tightly against one another. "Every single chance I get." 

Minako smiled lovingly at him and she tiptoed to press a light peck on his lips but was later drowned in a deep kiss as he pulled her closer. Minako moaned in his mouth, only Trowa could make her feel like this. She felt so light headed, drugged by him and so warm in within, so safe and secure in his arms like this. 

When they pulled back for air, Trowa rested his chin on her shoulder and simply held her as he trailed gentle kisses on her neck. Minako decided to just get the news over it for he seemed to be in a good mood enough. She almost felt sorry to break this happy atmosphere. 

"Trowa," she murmured.

"Hmm?" 

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. Her heart pounding furiously in her rib cage as she waited for his respond. He was silent for awhile and she wondered if he was angry but when he pulled back, Minako still couldn't tell what was he thinking. As much as they knew about each other, it was still hard for her to see through that impassive expression he normally wore. But he was surprised alright, that she was certain. Whether he was delighted about the news or otherwise, that remained the question.

"How did…when…are you sure?" he asked, staring intently in her eyes that it almost scared her. 

"I-I went to the doctor today because I didn't feel so well," she reluctantly told him. "I kept vomiting since morning. And so, the doctor…told me I was four weeks pregnant. Are you angry?" 

Her question prompted Trowa's eyes to widen and he suddenly let out a chuckle. "How could I be angry?" he exclaimed with genuine yet very controlled enthusiasm. "It's the best news I had since you've moved in."

Relief washed over Minako upon seeing his approval. She embraced him closer, her heart finally beating its regular beat. 

"Thank god," she gushed happily. "I thought you'll be angry or upset with me since everything sounded too soon for us…"

"Really?" Trowa exclaimed with a wider grin. He paused, biting his bottom lip before hesitantly continued, "Actually I was saving this for your upcoming birthday but I guess now's a good time, too…"

He stopped to pull out a small white box from his pants pocket and slowly opened it. The glittering heart shaped diamond ring shone under the light and Minako gasped at that sight.

"Trowa, this…this is…."

"An engagement ring," he replied softly, gazing at her. "I've been meaning to ask you since months ago but I wasn't certain if it was the right time. I suppose I'm still having doubts if you're up for a fulltime commitment…" Trowa gently took the ring out from the box and kissed her hand.

"Trowa...I…I don't know what to say…" she murmured, feeling herself welled up upon seeing his smooth action. He then looked up at her, locking their gazes affectionately. Minako wanted so much to embrace him and kiss him in delight but she was numbed on the spot, unable even to turn her gaze away, not that she wanted to. It was quite rare for him to display his deep affections openly like this. 

"Say you accept me as your husband…" he said, a loving smile gracing his features. "Say you'll be mine, my beautiful wife and I promise I'll make you the happiest woman in the world. I'll protect you and heal your pain just as you have done mine and I'll do a lot more than that if you only accept me as who I am. So will you give me the chance? Or do you prefer the common 'Will you marry me?'"

Minako giggled, sniffling as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Yes.." she managed to reply through her sniffles, immediately wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug. "Yes, I will give you that chance by being your wife!"

Trowa laughed and hugged her tighter, enjoying the soft feel of her body against his. He then slowly broke their embrace to kiss her passionately before slipping the ring on her wedding finger and then kissing it lightly. Minako studied the wedding ring, beaming at it and immediately found a delight just watching the tiny jewelry glittering on her finger. Before she realized it, Trowa had his hand on her stomach and kissing her there. Smiling, she placed her own hand on his and met his gaze, secretly exchanging loving vows and fruitful promises for the future.


End file.
